


Say Goodbye

by Dem0nLight



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Horror, Murder, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dem0nLight/pseuds/Dem0nLight
Summary: Jack has been building up to this for weeks, but he hadn't been expecting for the character he'd been teasing his viewers with to actually be real...or go through with the actual deed.
(Inspired by Jack's Halloween Video)





	

It was happening. It was finally happening. The weak body was bending to his will, the hand holding the blade inching closer to the soft flesh of the throat, where the mortal's lifeblood flowed. It was so _easy_...it was almost sad to be honest.  
The man of two names, the man who loudly proclaimed his passion for anything and everything he did, the man who was so caring and humble...it would all be gone. Gone. Forever.  
The entity knew the despair this would cause. The panic. So many thought it was a game, a prank built up to be sprung on All Hallows Eve. It would be _delicious._  
The blade pierced skin. He could feel Jack panicking within his mind, mouth locked down by the creature controlling him so the loud Irish rambling would go unheard by the viewers. The metal moved across the throat and parted the flesh easily, spilling crimson across the milky white skin. Poor Jackaboy; his heart was ready to give out in fear and that only made the blood flow faster, made him fade quicker. The dismay was beautiful to the demon who relished the feeling of the human soul slipping free of their shared form. The hollow silence was quite a relief: the Irishman had gone down shouting and swearing. A shame his last words would never actually be heard.  
Now that the body was dead, it was time to get some work done. He knew the mortals had given him a name in this form: antisepticeye. Ironic, considering that phrase should imply healing rather than destruction. But it would do.  
The fresh corpse had just enough heat left, just enough residual energy inside it to leave his message. He would have just enough time to tell all the viewers what they had done. _They_  had named him, _they_  had encouraged this coming forth and now they would suffer the guilt for it.


End file.
